


Griffin Claw: The Half-Blood Academy

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Let's meet Daph's school!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: Demigod! AUHe didn't know what was happening.He just discovered his whole life was a lie.That place was weird, and he didn't knew how he arrived there, or why he was there.The only tip was a little note:"Beware the child of the Darkness."





	1. Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Okay, I'm not going to defend me this time. I just had a idea and bibidi bobidi boo, this happened. I really hope you like it!!  
> Obs: Is like a mix of Percy Jackson and Sky High.  
> Another Obs: Is all on P's POV.

Dark.

Weird sounds.

Why is my head and my shoulder hurting so much?

That's so strange... Usually, a night, I play piano a little and then watch Mega Med on Netflix. In sort, I'm more boring than most of the teenagers of my age. No parties, no hang outs. I rather do stuff at day. There was no reason for me to wake on a different room. 

I never drink or smoke nothing in all my life, so why was I feeling like I was hung over?

Maybe they had doped me and then kidnapped me? My parents hadn't much money, they're lame life insurance salesmans!

Oh, boy, maybe that guys wanted to rape me! Or do some weird experience! I don't want to turn into a freak!

I opened my eyes.

Everything was a blur.

It looked like a hospital room. Maybe I had some healt problem at sleep...yea, that's problably it!

-This is such a deep wound. ~Said a strong male voice.~ He'll need more ambrosia. 

Ambro-what?

-Where did you found him again?

-Near to the stables. ~Said a female voice. Looked like a girl's. ~He freaked the pegasus out. Looked like wanted to escape from something, but no one knows what. The monster-alert would have sounded. When I tried to ask him what was going on, he fainted.

Okay, that wasn't making any sense. Was I dreaming?

-And he's one of us...? ~Said another voice, a little familiar.

-I guess so. The indicators went crazy when he passed through them. Whoever he is, is a pretty powerfull one. ~Said another female voice.

-All this time... And who is...?

-We don't know yet, dummerd. ~Said the first girl. ~Gimme the remedy, I do it.

She aproached from me, and all I could see clearly was her eyes. Big, beautiful brown eyes, that remembered me both of chocolate and the stones the ships crash on. Both comforting and dangerous. 

When she came closer, I saw her face. She had a slighty tanned skin and looked have Asian ancestry. Her sepia hair had the tips colored of golden and purple, and was loose and a little messed, like she had just woke up. It framed her face, painted on a concerned expression. She had a slight smell of incense, dog fur and coffee. I kinda liked it.

She had a bowl with something that looked like pudding, but when she dove the spoon on it and shoved on my mouth, I noticed that it tasted like buttered popcorn. The pain decreased a little.

She noticed that I my eyes were mid-open.

-He woke. ~She said, but didn't seemed relieved. She put a hand on my forehead, and murmured. ~He's still cold. ~Then looked at me. ~Are you okay? Do you remember something?

I couldn't answer. I was too weak.

-Do you remeber that your name is Ben- ~The familiar voice seemed to correct her. ~Oh, fine. Do you remember that your name is Penn? And your last name is Zero?

I nooded weakly. My neck hurted at the move.

-Can you tell us what happened, Penn? ~She asked again, her voice more insistent. I tried hard to answer, but my voice didn't came out. She sighed in defeat. ~He's weak now. Must come back to sleep. Maybe, at morning, he'll be better.

I tried to ask what was happening, why I was there, _where_ was there, but she nooded to a corner, and, like magic, my eyelids started to get heavy, and I fell asleep again.

oOo

I woke up properly some hours after.

Looking more attently, the room I was seemed a boarding school's nursery. At that moment, I was alone.

I felt someting stuffed on my shirt's pocket. I took it, and saw that was a little note, written on a unifamiliar calligraphy.

_Trust no one._

_Beware with the child of the darkness._

I could barelly lift my eyebrow when someone flew on my neck.

-Man, I thought that was your end! ~Said one of the voices I heard yesterday. I looked at my side and gasped.

-Boone?! What the heck, looks like a lawyer and a mattress seller had vomited on you! ~I'm not very well-disposed at morning.

He was using a chic school uniform, purple with star pattern. I knew he studied on a boarding school but never saw his uniform.

-Is nice to see you too. Do you remember something?

-Nope.

-Well, in this case, looks like _I_ will need to do it. Ugh, I reallay didn't wanted to be the one who would tell but... Yer a wizard, Penn.

-What?!

-Oh, sorry! Wrong quote! I mean, You're a demigod.


	2. SunChild

Even if I found hard to believe, he convinced me.

Apparently, one of my parents wasn't my biologic one.

I was half-god.

He said that they needed to lie to me to protect me. If I knew that, soon _they_ would know and would hunt me. I really didn't wanted to know who were _"they"_ , but I had the impression that soon I would discover. And, based on my luck, wouldn't be on a orientation video.

I still hadn't no idea of how I ended there, but they said that, since I knew the truth, I would need to keep there. They would tell my parents and I would change schools.

All the students had uniforms idicating their progenitors. Boone, for example, was a son of Morpheus, the god of the Sleep, so that's why the starry clothes.

The childs of Demeter had green uniforms with flower pattern. The childs of Hefesto's ones were brown with flames and gears. The Zeus's childs had a eletric blue uniform with lightnings, so it goes.

All of them had a room, but since they didn't knew from whom I was (I would need to be "reconigzed" or something like it), they put me on a guest room, and gave me a gray uniform.

The only tip from my progenitor was a simple guitar, that they found with me while I was off. 

The girl who was guiding me through the school was a eletric child of Hades, a girl called Daphne. She used a black uniform with blue flames, what matched perfectly with her hair, on the same color. She was showing me the classrooms, when I, walking distracted, bumped into another girl, using a dark blue uniform with moons.

She didn't seemed to like much.

-Bump in me again and I'll turn you into a guinea pig! ~She shouted, grabbing my collar. I nooded, scared and surprised, 'cause _that_ was the girl who took care of me yesterday. She let me go and went out, marching.

-That was Sashi. She's a child of Hécate, godness of Magic and Paths. ~Said a boy on the corridor, son of Aphrodite. ~She likes darkness, like her mother. Some says that she she killed a guy once.

-Shut up, Ghunter! ~Said Daphne, dragging me out. ~Don't listen him. She isn't a monster, much less a murderer. I know her for years, and she's very sweet when you know her. She's just a little distrustful with new faces.

- _A little?_

-Well, the truth is (and you didn't heard it from me) that she is a bit jealouss. The power indicators didn't indicated someone so powerfull since... well, since her.

-But all the childs of the gods doesn't have the same power levels depending on their progenitors, and the most powerful aren't the ones from Zeus, Poseidon or Hades?

-Heh, no, it don't work like Percy Jackson. The power depends of the person, not of the god. There's childs of Morpheus that are mega powerful, and childs of Zeus that can't even make a spark.

-Hm. But what that Ghunter wanted to say with "she likes darkness, like her mother"?

-Oh, well. Hécate rather work at night, in the dark. She's great friends with my father, lives in the Underworld, but can go to anywhere. Like Artemis, is the godness of the Moon, and rathers be on her own. Sashi is like her. But she isn't a bad person like the others says. Well, let's come back to the tour. There's the stables, you must know them 'cuz there's where you passed out yesterday, and there is...

I wasn't listenig anymore, because the only thing on my mind was the note on my pocket.

_"Beware with the child of the Darkness"._

oOo

I where on the school's Yard, that were deserted. The students were on specific ativities related to their powers, and since I hadn't discovered mine yet, I busied myself playing my guitar and singing on my own.

I started to hear a weird noise, so I thought that was just a bird.

A very, very big bird.

Maybe a hawk? A harpy? A pterodactyl?

I looked up.

I wish that was a pterodactyl.

Was a scary woman, pale, with flaming hair (that looked more frightening that Daphne's), sharp claws and fangs and strange legs, one of a donkey and other made of metal, with big bat wings. If I knew something about mythology, was a empouse.

-Are you Penn Zero?~She hissed.

My first instinct was to lie.

-Uh, no! I'm... Shirley B. Awesome! ~I said the first name that came on my mind.

She didn't bought that.

-Good try, "Shirley". ~She purred, rounding me. ~I came here to kill you. You head is worthing a lot, you know?

-But why? Am I so important?! Who want to see me dead?!

-That's doesn't matter! ~She advanced to me, and I lifted my hands, my arms covering my face, waiting for the moment I would turn into ground beef. But I only heard a shriek of pain. When I looked, she was on the ground, rubbing her eyes.

-Stupid light powers! ~She exclaimed.

-Light p- what are you talking ab- ~Before I could end my sentence, she attacked again.

The empuse bared her fangs, and I jumped out of the way. I felt a sharp pain on my calf. Somehow, she made a cut on that.

-Is time to die! ~She sang, coming to me again. I heard hurried footsteps somewhere. Whoever was, wouldn't arrive before I turned demon's lunch.

I back off 'till my backs hit the tree I was before. My hand touched slighty my guitar. But wasn't a guitar anymore. I looked to that, and relief washed me.

Five milimeters before she get me, had her heart stabed by a golden arrow. She let out a screech and exploded in smoke. 

I panted, shivering, and dropped the bow and myself on the ground. Tried to get up, but failed. 

The girl from before, Sashi, I guess, appeared and sat beside me. She was with that concerned face again, replacing the bad mood.

-Holy dog, what the hell did you do to attract a monster like that...? Your smell must be very strong, though.

-Are you saying that I stink?! ~I grunted.

-No, stupid. Your god-smell, the more you're powerfull, most strong the smell is, and more monsters you attract. This way, looks like you're a child of Uranus and Gaia in person! ~She analyzed my leg. ~Ugh, this cut don't looks good at all.

-And don't feels good, too.

-I better I take you to the nur- ~She pulled me up, and my leg came out of the tree's shadow. Her eyes widened. ~Wha...

-Some problem? ~I asked.

-Penn, your leg...

I looked at the cut, that was slowly closing. We looked at each other. I could her the inner machinations of her mind working restless.

She moved my leg back to the shadow. The cut stopped healing. She moved to the sun, and it started closing again. She repeated the move 'till the cut closed completely.

-Oh boy, do you know what it means...?

-What?

She seemed like wanted to say something, but looked at something above and her jaw dropped. She began backing off slighty. Before I could ask what was wrong, the other students and the employees came out of the school to see what was happening, and their expressions were the same: pure shock. The exception were some older boys and girls with yellow uniforms, that were smiling gladly at me.

-What, did I do something wrong...? There's something stuck on my teeth? Did I forgot to close my zipper? 

She didn't said nothing, just pointed up.

I looked above my head.

Right above me, there was a golden symbol, shinning and spinning: A lyre, a bow and a sun.

-He recognized you. ~She said.

-Who?!

-Apollo. God of the sun. Patron of music. One of the Archers Twins. _He_ is your father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to change her from a Hunter of Artemis to a child of Hécate, 'cuz the Hunters can't fall in love.


	3. Sing With Me

Well, let me resume my two-weeks stay on the Griffin Claw Demigod Academy.

Since they discovered that I'm son of Apollo, I recieved a yellow uniform with a golden sun and musical notes, and discovered that I have, like lots of step-siblings. One of them, a 19-years-old boy, with dark brown skin and curly hair, called Josh, simply adopted me, looking like wanted to protect me of everything.

I started to train with my siblings, and I got very good at archery (apparently, my guitar was a magic gift from my biologic father and could turn into a bow whenever I wanted), but they got freaked out when I started sumoning light orbs out of the blue. Then looked at me like I was the best thing after nectar, for some reason. I like attention, but that was making me nervous.

About the other demigods, they were treating me good, too. I haven't discovered yet how the heck I ended there, but so far, so good. I was hanging out with Boone and Daphne, but Sashi didn't seemed to be interested on friendship.

Untill a fatefull day.

I was walking on the yard when I heard a weird sound. It was coming from a little low hole on the wall, made by a monster a long ago, that was a entering to the basement. I made my finger lit up, used like a flashlight and saw... oh gods, that's something I never thought I would see.

She was crying.

-A-are you okay? ~I asked.

She made a noise that remembered a mouse being stepped.

-Please, don't hurt me... ~She pledded.

For a minute, I thought that the world had been turned upside down.

-Of course I won't hurt you! Besides I don't have the guts, I would never...! Seriously, what the heck happened with you?!

-I... I was working on a fear spell, for monsters, you know, but I ended making on myself! Now everything frights me, I'm afraid even by my own shadow...

-So come here, I'll help- ~I said, lifting my hand for her to hold.

-NO! ~She entered further on the dark room. ~There's monsters outside! I'm safier here!

I needed to pinch myself to have sure I wasn't dreaming. She was the last of the lastest person that I expected to see like that. I _could'nt_ leave her like that.

I took my guitar (never came outside the room without that), sat on the grass beside the hole and started playing. 

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I'm dreaming but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My Faith is shaking but I_

_Gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high..._

Her head came out of the hole like a turtle coming out of the shell.

-Is it... Hannah Montana? 

I rubbed my neck.

-Well, yeah... I always sing this song to myself when I'm not okay, I thought it would help you.

Her mouth curved a little on a smile.

-I guess is working. Thanks. 

-Want a hug?

-We're not close at this point.

-'Kay.

-But... if you want to resume the singing, I wouldn't mind...

-You give the orders, friend.

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb..._

-Hey, what is it?! ~She suddenly asked.

-What? ~I asked, about to stop when she said:

-No, don't stop, just look!

I resumed playing and singing and looked. Some weird light was coming out of the guitar and, at every word I sang, the lyrics danced in the air, like we were on a Lyric Video. The light and the words were surrounding her, spiraling like snakes. The basement lit up on a golden light. When I finnished, it ended too. She came out of the hole, not looking scared anymore, but interested.

-You... are more powerfull than the others.

-What do you mean?

She sighed.

-I mean that people of your kind usually just haves healing powers, but light and music? I guess no. Maybe... maybe you are the one of the profecy.

-Profecy? Is like... a thing predestinated for milleni-

-Nop. We have one every year. ~She shuggered. ~This one says that:

_"At the break of the dawn_

_The son of the Sun will arrive_

_With more power than anyone could dream_

_But the threat comes with someone mean_

_Light versus Dark, fight for life_

_The winner decides, bring us up or down."_

-Yikes. ~I said.

-Yea, creepy, uh? But makes sense now. Neither of your siblings can summon light, or do this song stuff.

-But what do you think it do?

-Well, every time you played, something weird happened.

-Really? I didn't noticed, I usually close my eyes while...

-Think. You played this song to make me feel better, so I did. And the empouse appeared when you was playing too... which song you played?

-...Demons, from Imagine Dragons...

She frowned.

-Seriously?

-Sorry, I was with that on my head! and plus, I didn't knew it worked like this!

-Anyway. It's better you be careful with what you play. I'll talk with the teachers about the profecy. ~She got up, but, before leave, looked at me and smiled. ~And thank you again, pal.

I hope that she didn't saw my cheeks getting more red than Dead Pool's outfit.

oOo

I entered on the nursery, where worked Josh, and a son of Hades, Darrel, a boy the same age that J, with a long black hair and yellow eyes. Daphne didn't said much things about him, but he was cool. He worked holding the Life Line on critical cases (but Daph did it better than him, though). He was coming out when I was entering, waved and smiled.

I told Josh about the song thing, but he seemed worried with other thing.

-You were with that Kobayashi girl again? ~He said, on the protective-older-brother tone.

-Yes, but why?

-Oh, Penn. Sweet and naive Penn. Lovely and foolish-

-Say it already, Josh!

-Okay. Haven't you never thought that, maybe, _she_ is the other person on the profecy?

-W-what? Are you nuts? ~I gasped, pretending that I haven't suspected it before.

-Well, she isn't exactly a nice person, and she likes a lot of the dark.

-Yea, but...

-And, everytime you got attacked, she was the first person that found you. How she would do it unless she _knew_ that you were in danger? And, I didn't wanted to say it, but empouses are daughters of Hécate, like her. Would be easy to her to summon one.

-Yeah, but the profecy can talk about anyone, even about a child of Aphrodite! 

In this moment, Ghunter, that was passing on the corridor, made a outraged face and walked away, looking offended.

-Is...is better we close this door.

-Yes.


	4. Book Cover

The next days began to get... not very pleasing.

Lots of monsters attacked, what was weird, because monsters can only enter on the school's area if get summoned.

One day, a evil giant attacked. I wanted to go to the front line with my siblings, but soon I got taken by a weird fear. I barelly couldn't move. I felt like I could die at any-

Oh, wait.

She wouldn't, right? 

They won, but it was close. So I came to talk with certain person.

-Sash, did you do it? ~I asked, slighty angry.

-What? What make you think that I...

-Your book is opened on the page of the fear spell.

She closed the book immediatelly.

-No, is not.

-Stop lying!

-Ahhhhh, okay! ~She huffed.~ It _was_ me. But was a accident!

-Uh-hum. ~I said, not believing. ~I know it wasn't a accident. I can see on your eyes.

-Ugh, FINE. It wasn't. 

-Why did you do it?!

-I... can't tell.

-My siblings almost turned into giant's food beacuse of you!! ~I attacked, pointing a finger on her chest. She backed off, looking intimided, but I didn't stopped. ~There's no reason for you to do it unless-

-That _I_ am the other on the profecy? ~She held my finger, looking like she would break it if one more word came out of my mouth. ~Yes, I heard you and Josh talking about it. Do you think that I'm not used to it?! Don't make me laugh! This is my everyday! But I never thought that _you_ would judge me this way!

-So why?!

-BECAUSE...! ~She looked at me with fire on her eyes. I was expecting her to make me throw up my bones, but what she did hurt me more.

She kissed me.

Then dropped me on the ground, anger tears on her eyes, and walked out, leaving me without know what to think.

oOo

-She was going to kill you, but she kissed you? ~Asked Boone, confused.

-Ye. ~I replied, even more confused.

-Girls are so weird.

-Don't need to say it to me. But do you think that is her...? Look, I don't want her to be, but there's no one that fits on it...

-Dunno. ~He sruggered. ~Hey, there's Daphne, let's ask her! She knows her more than us.

Daphne, along with the whole school, was looking at a wall.

That had written on with a black ink.

_The child of the Darkness will take the power._

_The Sun's son dies tonight._

_-_ Who did it?! ~I gasped.

-Someone who watched The Chamber Of Secrets...? ~Replied Boone.

-Will happen. The profecy will come true tonight. ~Said Daphne.

-But what means "will take the power"...?

Like I had provoked it, a beam of purple light was launched in the air like a geyser.

Instinctively, I hugged my friends.

Good thing I did it. 

When we opened our eyes, we saw that all the other studants were paralyzed like statues, with purple glazed eyes.

We were surrounded by a golden bubble. 

-Good move, Steven! ~Said Boone, when we pulled apart and the bubble popped.

A little too loud.

All the students' heads turned at us at the same time.

-Oh... the power over the other demigods, _now_ it makes sense! ~I said. 

They began walking to us, looking menancing.

-RUN, FOLKS!! ~Shouted Daphne.

We runned like three condemneds, entered on the deserted school and locked the door.

-Well, I guess that now we can search for the responsible. ~I said.

We walked throught all the rooms, and ended on the main Training room, the only one we didn't checked.

-Okay guys. We don't know what or who we will find here. Be prepared. ~I alerted. ~On 3:

_1._

Daphne lifted her lance.

_2._

Boone held closer the baseball bat written "Good Night" (He took the idea from Suicide Squad).

I prepared an arrow on my bow.

_3._

We stormed on the room, and we found...

-Sashi?! I can't believe you did it!! ~I shouted.

She looked at me and huffed.

-Spare your energy. I'm here for the same reason than you. ~She turned the backs to us, looking to a corner. ~But I came too late.

The real responsible came out of the shadows, grinning.

-Hello, Penn.

We gasped.

Daphne frowned.

-Aw, come on, Darrel! Is people like you that makes Hades' name be bad spoken!


	5. The Child Of The Darkness

-Darrel?! You...?!

-Yeh, I know. Who would suspect of the quiet but simpatic nurse? ~He mocked. ~Don't you find injust that the gods praticaly _choose_ who is more powerfull than the others? _My father_ never looked at me. But at _Daphne_ , in the other hand...

-This is a predicable villain talk. ~Whispered Boone.

-NO IS NOT!!! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINNISH!!

-Let me guess. You want to take the Olympus down. ~I said.

-And rebuild the world to something better. ~Said S.

-Where the demigods rule over the others, gods and mortals. ~Completed D.

He faced us.

-How...

-Is the main objective of Luke Castellan, please.

-Okay. But that's not all. There's a legend that says that, someday-

-There's titans involved?

-Aaaaah, YOU GUYS ARE UNSUFFERABLE!!! ~He screamed, taking the hands to his head. Then, recovering his composture, took a dagger, made of stygian iron, like D's lance.~ But okay, don't matter. I could have failed to kill you some days ago, making you end here...

-It was you?! ~I gasped.

-...But I'll not fail now. The floor will be stained with your blood, and of anyone that try to stop me!

Boone tried to use his sleep magic, but Darrel used his weapon to reflect his shot and it hit him and Daph, that fell on the floor, snoring.

-Now the son of the Sun will meet his destiny! ~He exclaimed, running to me and raising his dagger. This happened very fast. When I noticed, his dagger was covered in blood, but wasn't mine.

-Sashi! ~I screamed, when she fell, instanteally unconscious. I knelt beside her and tried to wake her, with no success. Her skin was cold, she was breathing very shallowly and the cut, besides blood, was dripping a dark green liquid. I looked at him, barelly holding my fury. ~WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER???!!!

-The dagger had poison. Is a extremally strong one, came directly from Tartarus. Less than 15 minutes and she will be dead. It was for you, actually. But she _needed_ to ruin everything. ~He said, looking anoyed. ~Since the moment she first found you she had the "feeling" that she needed to protect you. _Pathetic._ Then I needed to tear you two apart, so she wouldn't mess my plans. Who do you think that made Josh suspect that _she_ was the one of the profecy? Me. Who summoned the empouse? Me. Who put the note on you pocket? Also me. But she really fit in the role, huh? I knew that he would want to prevent his younger brother from that "evil dark girl". But she never wanted to hurt you. _I_ did.

-Okay, this part is pretty clear. But why?

-Why?! Didn't you heard the profecy?! _You_ are the one thing between me and my destiny. I'll re-build the world, and it won't be big enough for both of us!

-That's cowboy talk!

-So get ready for the rodeo!

He advanced. I couldn't use my weapon 'cuz that's for long distances, not to meeles. He was too good for me to try take the dagger from him, and he had more training than me. He managed to knock me down. I felt something warm dripping from my mouth. Coughed, and noticed that there's was blood. Before I could sat up, he stepped on my chest.

-J-just tell me... Why me? What do I have of special? What do they want from me...? ~I asked, my voice coming out with heavy breaths.

-Don't need to care about it. You'll not be alive when everything be set on the right place. ~He grinned, and prepared to give the blow. ~Sweet dreams, Sunny Boy.

I really felt like I would die there. I couldn't see any escape.

But I couldn't die. If I was the only hope, I wouldn't disapoint my friends.

-Hey, do you want to know something about the Sun? ~I asked. ~It... Always... RISE!!! 

I used my light powers to blind him. While he was distracted, I got up, took the dagger and kicked him on the stomach, making him fall on a corner.

Mistake.

There was a shadow on the corner, and he used it to escape. Before I could tell, he disappeared.

But that's wasn't the moment to chase him. I looked down and fear devoured me.

-Oh, gods, Sash... ~I sat down on her side. 15 minutes, he said. I didn't knew how much minutes had passed, but knew that I needed to cure her the faster I could.

_You can't die._ I said on my mind.

_You just can't leave me. Please, please, stay._

_Please._


	6. After All

_Less than 15 minutes and she'll be dead._

I couldn't count on Daphne, 'cause she was still sleeping, and I didn't knew how to reverse it or how much time the magic would last.

I needed to cure her on my own.

After what I did with her, even if I needed to give all my vital energy, or even my soul, it would be a cheap price to save her life.

I laid her head on my lap, and caressed softly her cheek. She was cold as ice. Wasn't breathing very well. The cut was deeper than I thought. 

"It's okay, P, it's okay, you won't help her a little if you start acting like a baby, you need to calm down..."

I put my hand on the bleeding wound, staining my skin with her warm blood. She twiched her face a little, like she was in pain. At least, she kept feeling things. 

I tried to concentrate, and my hand began to glow in a golden light. The wound slowly started to close. It would take some minutes.

After murmuring some prayers, I began singing to stay calm.

_Keep on moving_

_Keep climbing_

_Keep the faith_

_Keep your faith..._

-Hey, you should sing "Flower Gleam And Glow".

-Oh, good Idea!

_Heal was has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mi-_

And then I noticed.

-Are you awake?! ~I gasped, and she laughed.

-Yeah, I woke about 5 minutes ago. But I wanted to see how far you could go. For someone who looked ready to kill me, you was freaking ou-

She shut herself when I, almost desperatly, kissed every inch of her face.

Don't judge me.

-I thought you would...! I'm so sorry for thing that you was... Oh, gods, why did you sacrificed yourself for me?! If something happened to you I would die!! ~I exclaimed. 

-Oh, you baby... ~She said, giving me a friendly punch. ~That's why friends are made for. And he...

-Runned away.

-Coward. Well, that's could be worse, you could be dead.

-Talking about it... ~I said, pointing to the Sleeping Beautys, ~It's better take them to the nursery.

oOo

I the same night (after explainin everything to the teachers- who didn't liked much), I had a profetic dream.

**There was a dark forest. Darrel walked to a near rock, where a tall and huge figure waited for him.**

**-Where's the corpse? ~Asked the man.**

**-Well... ~Darrel gave a nervous laugh. ~He... is still alive.**

**-You FAILED?! How can't you FUCKING fail to kill a STUPID FOURTEEN KID???!!!! ~ The figure jumped from the rock, reveiling a pale man with spiked black/white hair. ~I asked you to do ONE THING!!!**

**-Oh, give me a break, Rippen! ~He huffed. ~You're not my boss!**

**-Uh, YES, I AM!! _I_ accepted you on my army, 'cuz I thought you would take it seriously! We're a serious organization!**

**-Serious?! Your minion is dressing a little elephant like Pinochio!**

**-Aw, but Tony gets so cute like it! ~Said a tiny man, putting a hat on a baby elephant.**

**-Silence, Larry! ~Said the other two.**

**-Darrel, how much times I need to explain: That boy is the ONE THING who can stop us from reach the greatest good. And what, must I ask, is the greatest good?**

**-"Rule over the mortals and gods, so we wouldn't be harmed in missions or treated like freaks". ~He replied, dead-paned. And then coughed something that sounded a lot like "Grindelw** **ald". ~But you didn't saw the boy. The indicators almost exploded in flames when he passed trough them, he's problably the strongest demigod that ever put the feet on that school!**

**While Rippen was rubbing his temples, Larry lifted his hand.**

**-Uh, but, if he's so strong, what if, instead of killing him, we don't convince him to join us? ~He asked, and his boss' eye-widened.~ It would be so cool, he could teach us campfire songs, and make the sun rise when it's raining so we wouldn't need umbrelas, but still, I kinda like rain, we use that funny plastic coats and jump on puddles, but isn't nice when you catch a cold or...**

**-Larry, repeat it! ~Exclaimed Rippen.**

**-Catch a cold?**

**-Before that!**

**-Campfire songs?**

**-BEFORE!!**

**-Convince him to join us?**

**-YES. FINNALY. A. GOOD. IDEA. ~The man said, punching the air in triumph.**

**-So, it's it? ~Mocked Darrel. ~I go to the school, find him and say "Hey, Penn! I know I tried to kill you and ended up harming deadly your girlfriend, but hey, want to be my friend and join on a organization which hunt and enslave mortals? There will have cookies!"**

**-Oh, foolish boy. ~Rippen put a arm on his shouder. ~How said that it will be his choice? It's like they says, "If you can't beat them, _force_ them to join you".**

The dream melted, and I woke up sweating cold.

They were still chasing me.

oOo

I choose to don't say it to no one, so they wouldn't get worried. I know that 99% of the times this decision is made end very bad, but yea.

Back on the nursery, Josh apologized to Sashi for thinking she was evil and stuff. When she left, he turned to me.

-So what I saw wasn't a plan, just love, though.

-Josh! ~I said, cheeks burning red.

-Aw, c'mon, you like each other, it's obvious!

-Oh, w-well, maybe yes, maybe n- who I wan't to fool, I like her, 'kay?

He rubbed my shoulder and chuckled.

-If I didn't knew much things, I would say that Aphrodite have something about it! ~He joked.

Crossing the corridor, I saw that Ghunter, who was close to us when we first meet, smiled to me and winked.

-Well, maybe not her, but one of her childs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, and please check out my other Works!  
> See ya next time!  
> :D


End file.
